


pizza.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [85]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: After coming home from work and cooking dinner all week, Padmé needed a break.or: Friday nights are pizza nights for the Skywalker family.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> day 85, drabble 85.
> 
> Prompt 085 - pizza.

After coming home from work and cooking dinner all week, Padmé needed a break. So Friday nights became pizza nights. They ordered delivery from their favorite local pizzeria, pepperoni for Luke, cheese for Leia, and supreme for Anakin. Padmé didn’t have a preference, usually ending up eating some of both Luke and Leia’s. It was delicious, and it made the twins happy, and it gave Padmé the break she needed. After pizza, they would pick out a movie and watch it together, and their pizza nights were the perfect way to kick off the weekend - easy dinner and a movie.


End file.
